SPICA
by Deep-Sadness
Summary: Hachi has a deep dark secret, she tries to escape from but is forcefully pulled back into it. And Soon she is revealed to be someone else.


**SPICA**

**Summary:** _Hachi has a deep dark secret, she tries to escape from but is forcefully pulled back into it. And Soon she is revealed to be someone else._

**AN:** **I dont own any characters from NANA or Macross Frontier or any of the songs, just the plot is all I own. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hachi looked at Takumi with a sad smile, brushed his hair out of his face and softly kissed him. She slowly and quietly stood up and stood near the window, "I'm sorry, Takumi. . .", Hachi jumped down, the window her body disappeared in thin air no trace of her was found.

Next Day

Takumi rustled in bed to find Hachi not there and assumed she probably with Nana, so he got ready and left for work. He left a note telling Hachi he going on a tour to England.

A loud bang on the door, Takumi rubbed his temples in a headache, he open the door without conscious, there stood Nana clenching her fist, with Yasu was trying to hold her back and Nobu who looked away from Takumi direction. "Where's Hachi, stop hogging her, she was suppose to hang out with me today?"

Takumi looked confused. "Hachi? I thought she was with you?" Takumi then looked mortified and then realize this last night "Hachi, said something too me but I didn't realize it was real, she said, I'm sorry." But Takumi then thought to himself for what ?

Nana looked in grief, slum down to her knees " Hachi gone?" Yasu then stood her up, Nana glared at Takumi "its your damn fault, if you paid attention to her then she wouldn't have left cause your a egotistic bastard, didn't thinks she knows that you always sleep with different womens each night and all those tours were fake she knew that you were lying but simply welcome you home everyday! But its was all for Sachiko. Suddenly a baby was heard crying "wah wah wah" . Nana looked even more furiously, you almost left the baby here, while you went to play with other girls, shame on you, I'm taking the baby its not your responsibility."

"Nana" Yasu said warningly and reassuring to stop.

Takumi looked a chance to grab the baby and comfort it to stop crying, the baby stopped crying "As your aware this is my child and you do not deem fit to raise it and personally its my responsibility _and its all I have left of Hachi. . . _Takumi then kicked out Nana, Yasu, and Nobu who gave him a sour look. He cradles Sachiko who soundly asleep, and frowns "Hachi where are you?".

* * *

"Sheryl! Oi Sheryl Snap out of it here's your schedule mou! You really need to start paying attention, stop spacing out, look I know that they black mailed you to come back and sing, you would've had declined and denied."

"No, its not that simple to do, I don't want them to hurt my precious people" Sheryl who looked in the mirror which appeared to be Hachi but her hair looked strawberry blonde, blue eyes, curvy figure. "besides it's not like I said my goodbyes yet, at least not to Sachiko."

"Fine, just don't let your friends catch you H-a-c-h-i chan" man said mischievously. He left the room.

"Oi, Sheryl its time!."

Hachi looked at the mirror once again, "I'm not Hachi/nana, I'm SHERYL NOME, FAIRY OF THE GALAXY!" She put on a pair of earrings.

Lights were pitched black, spots lights were swirling around, fireworks were lit and exploded, "Listen to my song" Sheryl appeared on stage live in Tokyo, the crowds screamed throughout the stadium. ( watch?v=p2E05ztp5Lg)

**jyuuryoku hanpirei**

(_Inversely proportional to gravity,_)

**kazan mitai ni hikaru fin**

(_The glow on the fins is like a volcano._)

**kimi wa shitten no**

(_Do you know?_)

**atashi no beating heart**

(_My heart is beating._)

**mousou no gyarakushi-**

(_If you slip and fall off the galaxy of fantasies,_)

**suberiochitara poizun sea**

(_What lies below is a poison sea._)

**nan'oku kounen daitan na kisu de tobikoero**

(_Cross countless light years, with a daring kiss._)

**harapeko nano**

(_I'm hungry_)

**tsugi no sute-ji ni ikimashou**

(L_et's head for the next stage!_)

**motteke ryuusei chirashite deito**

(_Carry me! Bring me on a date through the falling stars._)

**koko de kiyuu na faito ekusutashi- kogashite yo**

(_Here is a rare challenge, let's ignite our ecstasy!_)

**tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet**

(_Fly higher! Your chest smells sweet._)

**omakaseshinasai**

(_Leave it all to me,_)

**motto yoku shite ageru ageru**

(_I'll make you feel better, trust me._)

**iteza gogo kuji Don't be late**

(_Sagittarius 9pm. Don't be late._)

**SHERYL! SHERYL! **Repeatedly chanted throughout the stadium. "arigatou minna, for coming to see my come back to stage, next time I'll sing you something new and inspired and for my last song before I leave "Infinity".( watch?v=uJvtaRruC3o)

**zetsubou kara tabidachi wo kimeta ano hi**

(_Remember, on the day we decided to escape this despair,_)

**atashitachi no mae ni wa tada kaze ga fuiteta ne**

(_What lay before us was nothing but the passing wind?_)

**tsutaetai kimochi hodo kotoba togire togire de**

(_The more feelings I have to convey, the more my words fumble._)

**nani mo ienai mama itsumo honto wa fuan de**

(_Unable to tell you anything, the truth is I live in uncertainty._)

**ashita ga moshimo mieteshimaeba**

(_If humans could somehow see tomorrow,_)

**hito wa yume wo egaku koto mo naku ikiru deshou**

(_Then we probably wouldn't have to live on our dreams._)

**sayonara wo dakishimete**

(_Embrace that goodbye!_)

**itoshisa wo dakishimete**

(_Embrace that affection!_)

**kimi eno omoi de sekai umetsukushitai**

(_I want to bury this entire world with my feelings for you._)

**hirari hirari tondetta**

(_I flew so nimbly, so lightly._)

**porori porori naichatta**

(_I cried so hard, so much._)

**yakusoku no chi no hate de moichido aitai**

(_I just want to see you once again, at our promised land._)

**ushinatte bokutachi sukoshi tsuyoku nareta kana**

(_We lost much, but have we become a little stronger?_)

**kizutsuite mae yori motto yasashiku nareta kana**

(_Are our hearts gentler than before we were hurt?_)

**sugiru tsukihi wa nani wo tamesu no**

(_What are the passing days testing me?_)

**kedakai mama de ai wa mugen dato kuchidzukete**

(_With your pride intact, kiss me and tell me that your love is infinite._)

**tsuyoku tsuyoku itainda**

(_I want to be strong, to be resilient!_)

**kimi ga kimi ga suki nanda**

(_I love you, and only you!_)

**kagiri nai sora no hate e ai yo habatake**

(_Fly forth my love, to the end of the infinite universe!_)

**eien ga mabushikute**

(_Eternity is dazzling._)

**setsunasa ga mabushikute**

(_The pain is dazzling._)

**doko made mo wakiagaru inori yo todoke**

(_May my prayers overcome all obstacles and reach you._)

**nemuranai omoi**

(_My feelings do not rest,_)

**kieru koto no nai kibou ga kono te ni aru kara**

(_For I have in my hands a hope that cannot be erased._)

**sayonara wo dakishimete**

(_Embrace that goodbye!_)

**itoshisa wo dakishimete**

(_Embrace that affection!_)

**kimi eno omoi de sekai umetsukushitai**

_(want to bury this entire world with my feelings for you._)

**hirari hirari tondetta**

(_I flew so nimbly, so lightly._)

**porori porori naichatta**

(_I cried so hard, so much._)

**yakusoku no chi no hate de moichido aitai**

(_I just want to see you once again, at our promised land._)

Concert ended. "Owari" Hachi collapse out of exhaustion. "H-a-c-h-i-chan congratulations." smirks at Hachi, looks at her and picks her up. Hachi lashes out at him, "let go, Alto" Hachi glares at him.

"Mou, Sheryl chan meanie, I was only trying to help you know." Hachi glares at him, only have him shrug his shoulder. "Fine, Hachi chan, I'm just letting you know I'm not letting you go to anyone. . ." Grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss forcefully, and pull out a syringe and attach to her back of the neck, Hachi eyes turned dull. Alto held her "anyone, your mines only Hachi".

* * *

Preview

5 years later...

A star re arise from Tokyo, Japan, once again bringing her glory and why has she come back now, but who cares its our fairy of the galaxy...SHer... Now welcome to MTV "sshushh, shushh"

"Mou, aunty Nana I was watching that!"

* * *

Review and subscribe please and thank you ^^


End file.
